The Glamorous Life of Remus J Lupin?
by Aubrecia
Summary: In the seventies, glam is the fashion, and Sirius Black is fashion personified. Wolfstar, padmoon, SiriusxRemus, whatever.


**Title:** The Glamorous Life of Remus J. Lupin

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Characters:** Sirius Black Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans

**Word Count: **763

**Warnings/Ratings:** At time of writing, G. May get higher.

**Synopsis:** In the seventies, glam is the fashion, and Sirius Black is fashion personified. Wolfstar, padmoon, SiriusxRemus, whatever.

**Author's Note**: Originally for the 100leitmotifs, but I got carried away. This is chapter 1.

* * *

In the seventies, glam is the fashion, and Sirius Black is fashion personified. Everyone knows that, just as everyone admits freely that glam suits Sirius very well, most of all Sirius. He will loudly state it to anyone who walks by; the only way to escape is to nod and praise him. Of course, such beauty (because Sirius _is _more aptly described as beautiful, yet still male) is difficult to attain. 

"Remus!" His whining voice rings through the dormitory. The aforementioned winces, tightening his fingers on his book; _Pride and Prejuduice_. A classic, and his memory of it would be forever stained by that _tone._

"Yes, Sirius?" he replies in a strained voice.

"Help me. The eyeliner hates me." Remus sighs and, setting down the book, sits up from where he was lying on his bed. The Hogsmeade weekend for October is that day, and they were due to leave in an hour. Knowing Sirius, however, they'll more likely be leaving in two to three.

"I'm busy. And haven't you considered that I might be doing my own?"

"Of course you wouldn't. You're Moony. You're lying on your perfect, Prefect bed, reading a perfect, Prefect book," Sirius responds sulkily. From the other side of the room, James groans. He's sprawled out on the floor; Peter, on the bed next to him, is looking nervously in the mirror.

"God, Moony, just help him to shut him _up._" Unlike the others, James has no urge to participate in glam. He is quite happy with his gender and does not need to look like a girl, thank you very much.

"Good man, good man. You should listen to Prongs, he's got a good head on his shoulders. A rather large one, with horrible glasses, but a good one." He lets out a girlish shriek as he dodges the pillow James throws at him. "God, you prat, you almost made me smudge my makeup!"

Remus sighs and eases of the bed, which creaks loudly, and walks over to Sirius. "Here, let me. At least this way you'll shut up."

"Aw, that's our Moony. Knew you loved me." A bit too close to the truth. Remus rolled his eyes and mumbled something to the contrary, face heating up slightly.

"Neither of you are poofs, though," piped Peter, in a voice just out of puberty and still slightly squeaking. "...well, Sirius, yeah."

"You're just jealous." Sirius smirks at Peter. Remus rolls his eyes again, praying that he isn't blushing.

"D'you want me to do this or not?" he asks, taking the eyepencil out of Sirius' black painted fingers.

"'Do this'? That's so forward of you!" Sirius waggles his eyebrows as Remus groans.

"Close your eyes, wanker, or I won't help you at all." His eyes instantly snap shut. Remus smiles wryly and starts lining Sirius' eyes with kohl.

Remus was one of the reasons Sirius looks as good as he does. If it wasn't for him, Sirius' eyes would look like a raccoon's, except puffier from poking himself. Remus has a steady hand and a good eye, so he does most of the other's makeup.

"There. Done. Now, can we _leave?"_ Sirius' reply is interrupted by a shout from downstairs.

"POTTER. YOU WANT ME TO COME WITH YOU, YOU'D BETTER GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW." James' eyes light up.

"The fair lady Evans awaits me, dear prats," he says, gesturing to Sirius and Remus. "I must bid you farewell."

"Oh, a beckon from her and you drop me like old news? Wasn't our relationship _special?_" Sirius bends over and sobs dramatically.

"It just wasn't there for me after the children. I've got a new love now, and she is far more beautiful than you!"

Peter leans over to Remus and whispers, "I hate it when Mum and Dad fight. D'you think they might get a divorce?"

He sighs and rolls his eyes. "James, go out and meet the lady. Peter, whatshername, Veronica something, that Ravenclaw, she's waiting in the main hall."

James grins and grabs Peter's arm reassuringly. The smaller boy was looking pale and sick.

"Don't worry, Wormtail. You'll do fine."

"But," he says in a whispery voice, "they say she still likes Charlie Edgecombe!"

"Charles Edgecombe," Sirius states flatly, "is an utter, pureblooded bastard. He wouldn't know a good date if it bit him in the-"

"POTTER!" Remus snickers quietly. James stands up.

"Coming, my love!" He turns to the others. "Well, c'mon, Peter, it's Judgement Day, sink or swim, kill or be killed!" He drags the terrified boy out the door.

Sirius grins and winks roguishly at Remus. "Well, it's just you and me now, Moony."

_Shit._

_

* * *

_


End file.
